NGW: the New Generation of Warriors
by Shanky
Summary: A/U-Lots of couples involved in this A/U fic! It's going to be good! I promise! Oh and try and see if you can give me any ideas on who the couples should be! Please Read and Review!


Ok.I am again starting a new fanfic.hope you like it! (shields herself as people throw tomatoes at her.)  
  
It's about Pan and a mysterious sayain warrior who haunts Pan, continuously. Ever since she had turned super sayain, she had discovered this new side of her-that she's scared to reveal to everyone, afraid of hurting them and afraid that people will be afraid of her. This is also about the continuos love triangles that is going around on new generation of Z warriors.  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks: 25  
  
Marron: 23  
  
Goten:24  
  
Bra 20  
  
Kurn: 1, 593  
  
Uub: 20 1/2  
  
Pan: 19  
  
Diclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DB/DBZ/DBGT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you in!" a bodyguard yelled to the blue haired-girl trying to push past him.  
  
"Hmp! I want you to know that I AM his little sister-Bra Briefs!" Bra pouted and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Sorry, but he said not to let ANYONE in, unless it's urgent," the bodyguard stated firmly.  
  
"Grr.fine," Bra unfolded her crossed arms and walked away briskly. 'Stupid Trunks.what the hell is he doing anyways? Sleeping, probably!' Bra snorted and continued to walk straight to the elevator.  
  
Meawhile, Trunks was inside his office, throwing up papers in frustration.  
  
'Ah.I need an aspirin.' he thought as he searched frantically through his drawers. But, found that he couldn't find it.  
  
'..this is a very frustrating job!' he pounded his fists on the table and then laid his head down. 'I'll take a break,' he smirked and looked outside of his window. 'Hmmm.'  
  
He broke the lock on his window and slipped out into the warm, inviting air.  
  
Trunks breathed in and watched as a little blue bird flew past by him, free, always free. That is.if nobody caught the little thing. Trunks smiled and flew faster, towards his best friend's house.  
  
~*~  
  
"Waiter! Waiter!" a man called continuously.  
  
"Grr.WHAT IS IT?!" a blonde woman yelled at the man.  
  
"Can I have some tissue?" the man asked calmly. Marron shook her head and sighed.  
  
"The tissue, is right in FRONT OF YOU!" Marron screamed as she took out a tissue from the tissue box.  
  
"Oh.so that's what the thing was." the man smiled and gladly took the tissue from the woman.  
  
'AHH! I am one second away from refusing to serve this man.' Marron grew a vein on her head and left the table that the thick-headed man was seated at.  
  
'I need a break.' Marron wiped her head with a towel and went out back.  
  
"Cassie, can you cover for me? I won't be out long." Marron said to her friend, Cassie. Who was also working at M-café.  
  
"Sure, just don't sneak off with your boyfriend, like you did LAST time," Cassie said sarcastically as she carried two trays of donuts, coffee, etc. out to the customers.  
  
"Great! I'll be in the back!" Marron said as she hung her apron up on her hook.  
  
"Ding ding!" the bell on the door rang every time someone entered.  
  
'Oh great.another hungry customer.' Marron groaned and was about to go out the door when-  
  
"Marron! Hey!"  
  
Marron heard a familiar voice and looked back at the entrance door. She gasped and ran up to the man who had on a goofy smile.  
  
"Goten! I'm SO glad to see you! You don't know how stressed I am!" Marron screamed in Goten's ear as she hugged him.  
  
"Uh.thanks, but I just came here to say hi.and maybe to buy a couple of your donuts?" he licked his lips as he saw the wonderfully colored donuts displayed on the counter.  
  
"Alright.but this time, you WILL have to pay for them!" Marron snapped as she went behind the counter to activate the cash register.  
  
"Alright Goten, which one.or oneS," Marron laughed at her goofy friend. His eyes were stuck on this one, particularly large, brown, red and blue sprinkled donut.  
  
"I'm guessing you'll take that one?" Marron giggled. Goten numbly shook his head and got his money out from his back pocket.  
  
"Ding ding!"  
  
Marron turned her eyes to the door and saw one other familiar person.  
  
"Trunks!" she squealed as she ran up and hugged him. Goten felt a pinch of jealousy, but ignored it.  
  
"Hey Trunks! I haven't seen YOU in a long time.whatcha been doin?" Goten patted his best friend on the back.  
  
"Ha, I didn't know you were here, Goten. I was just flying and felt your ki." Trunks darted his eyes to Marron.  
  
"Oh, sorry Marron.it's nice to see you too.after.so long." he scanned his eyes over her for a second and blushed to himself.  
  
"Hey Trunks, do you want a donut? I'll charge it for free!" Marron chirped.  
  
"Hey, how come he gets a free donut?" Goten wined.  
  
"Because- he doesn't always come here and eat like dozens and dozens of free donuts! Besides.it's just ONE," Marron smiled.  
  
"One? I thought you meant 6!" Trunks laughed, along with Goten.  
  
~*~  
  
'People always asked me if I can talk or not.' the young woman said to herself as she rolled onto her stomach in the soft green grass. She looked at one blade of grass and saw a ladybug perched on it, flexing its wings. She stared at it for a while, counting the dots.  
  
'Ah.to be free!' Pan rolled on her back, this time, after the ladybug flew away. She looked at the sky and tried to identify how the shapes of the clouds looked like animals, people, etc.. Then, she saw a little blue bird fly along freely. She smiled sweetly, a rare moment. She didn't know why, but.she just wouldn't smile as much as she used to anymore.maybe because of her grandpa? And his disappearance?  
  
'Stop thinking about that, Son Pan! Goten grew up without a father for a little bit of years.you don't need a grandpa, ok?! You DO have a father.' Pan thought to herself. She frowned and turned her head to the side. Then, doozing off a little, she curved up into a ball.  
  
"WHOOSH!" a big blue ki blast was sent to Pan, just before she opened her eyes, sensing the power.  
  
She quickly got up and blocked the attack. It was strong, she had to admit, but she easily blocked it.  
  
'Now.to find out who did that.' she looked around, searching for a strong ki of any sort.  
  
"How's my lil Pan-chan doing, eh?" Pan heard a VERY familiar voice from behind her. She was suddenly afraid to turn around. Was it her grandpa that she had just heard? Or was it just her imagination? Could it have been just the leaves blowing, and scratching each other? Was it just the call of a crane or was it-nothing at all?  
  
She slowly turned around and gasped.  
  
"You're.you're." she gulped.  
  
"You're NOT my grandpa!" she screamed. Mad, she started walking rapidly in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey, hey, little girl, where do you think you're going?!" the figure yelled after her.  
  
"Away from YOU!" she snapped angrily back at the figure.  
  
"Aw.lil Pan-chan is upset.just because I impersonated her grandpa." the figure smirked and floated towards Pan.  
  
"Shutup.or else I'll never turn super sayain again and you can't get out!" Pan said calmly, finally, settling down and sitting on a rock.  
  
"Alright, sheesh.you don't have to be so snappy about it!" the figure turned its back to the girl and crossed its arms.  
  
"Kurn." Pan whispered.  
  
"What?" Kurn answered.  
  
"Do you.ever think about your family?" Pan turned and looked at the ghostly figure.  
  
"What? My family? Why would I think of them?!" he snapped.  
  
"Ok.sheesh.you don't have to be so snappy about it!" Pan said in a voice much like Kurn's.  
  
"Shutup!" Kurn frowned.  
  
"Ok, now I'm serious! Have you ever thought about-Kurn? Where'd you go? Oh.fine.always disappearing on me.." Pan sighed and laied back down on the rock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok that's it! 


End file.
